Doute
by Pilim
Summary: Tokio Hotel GeorgGustav La difficulté de se trouver soi même, d'être soi même... ce résumé craint
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Je tente une première fic en plusieurs chapitres...Avis et critiques sont les bienvenus!

* * *

**POV Gustav**

J'ai besoin de lui.

J'ai besoin de sa force tranquille, de son calme, de son sourire.

J'ai besoin de ses yeux.

J'ai besoin de sa peau, de ses caresses.

J'ai besoin de sa voix, de ses mots.

J'ai besoin de lui.

Mais lui, ne veut pas de moi.

Il est partit, dans tous les sens du terme. Me laissant me débattre seul avec..ça. J'ai l'impression de me noyer, de couler, de ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface, d'étouffer, de me débattre avec des fantômes qui cherchent à m'étouffer.

Il reviendra, pour le groupe, pas pour moi. Il me l'a dit, me l'a ordonné, je ne dois plus l'approcher, ne plus le toucher, ne plus le regarder...

_Il me hait_

**POV Georg**

J'ai besoin de lui.

J'ai besoin de sa candeur,son regard, sa douceur.

J'ai besoin de sa chaleur.

J'ai besoin de son corps, de ses mains.

J'ai besoin de son souffle sur moi.

J'ai besoin de lui

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne parviens pas à aller à l'encontre ce sentiment. Il faudrait pourtant. Il me rend dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je veux m'en débarasser autant que je souhaite le garder en moi. Il me dégoute autant qu'il me charme. Il me fascine autant qu'il me répugne.

Je lui fais mal. Je le veux, je ne le veux pas. Je lui ai dit que...pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

_Je me hais._


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash-Back**

Gustav attrapa l'une des multiples lettres dans le carton posé devant lui. Il examina l'enveloppe blanche qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle était vierge à l'exception de son prénom et d'une adresse inscrits au feutre noir. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

_« Gustav,_

_Cette lettre, ça fait un moment que je veux te l'écrire. J'ai décidé de le faire maintenant, il me semble que le moment est bien choisi :). Comme beaucoup de personnes j'ai découvert le groupe il y a maintenant trois ans. Tout de suite, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je me suis sentie attirée par ce jeune homme blond, ce regard doux, cette pudeur, cette retenue, cette timidité. Dans un groupe de musique, on s'identifie toujours à quelqu'un, enfin je pense, et tu étais celui-là._

_Il y a quelques semaines, tu as décidé de te montrer tel que tu es, tu ne voulais plus faire semblant tu nous a dit. Tu as eu le courage de te révéler. Tu m'as surprise évidemment, mais aussi émue, touchée. Ton courage m'a impressionnée._

_Parce que tu en as du courage, pour affronter les conséquences de ta « révélation ». Je suis attérée par la réaction des « fans » de celles qui n'ont pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour accepter tes goûts, ton choix de vie, ce que tu es..._

_Par ces quelques mots, je voulais simplement te dire que rien ne change, tu es celui que j'apprécie, que j'admire et que quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne changera pas. Je voulais t'assurer de mon soutien parmi ce flot de méchanceté gratuite et d'incompréhension._

_N'oublie jamais, que moi, nous, nous t'aimons dans tout ce que es._

_Lyla »_

D'un seul coup, de façon inattendue, son esprit s'apaisa, sa mains arrêtèrent de trembler, et les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Il était simplement soulagé...cinq semaines, cinq longues semaines, depuis cette interview. Cinq semaines, qu'il recevait des lettres décrivant la déception, voir la colère et même la haine des filles. Il ne comprennait pas. Et là, la première lettre de soutien qu'il recevait...il se sentit tellement mieux d'un coup. Il rangea l'enveloppe et son contenu dans ses affaires. La jeune fille, Lyla, avait laissé un numéro de téléphone sur la lettre, il attrapa son portable et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait;

« Lyla, simplement...merci pour ta lettre, merci pour tout. Gustav. »

Il sourit, il se sentait tellement léger. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Oui? »

Bill passa la tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte.

« Tu viens dîner avec nous Gus? » demanda prudemment le chanteur. Gustav n'était plus vraiment le même, il ne souriait plus, ne mangeait plus...Ils s'inquiétaient tous. Les réactions diverses les avaient atterées...Attristés pour Gustav. Mis en colère aussi. C'était dur de voir les gens s'accharner contre lui.

« Oui, j'arrive » lui répondit le batteur en souriant.

Bill fût étonné de cette réaction, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire à son tour.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la salle de restaurant de leur hôtel.

Gustav semblait revivre, cette lettre lui avait fait un bien fou...Il était rassuré en fait.

A la fin du repas, chacun remonta dans sa chambre, Gerog et Gustav, restèrent un moment à parler devant la porte du batteur. Au moment de partir, le bassiste eu un geste étonnant. Il prit rapidement Gustav dans ses bras, en lui disant doucement : « content de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué... ». Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'y engouffra.

Le blond resta un moment interdit, il sentait encore la chaleur de _son_ corps, _son_ odeur... Il ferma les yeux inspira un grand coup...Non pas LUI, pas Georg...

Il alluma la télé, zappa quelques instants, puis entendit son portable vibrer.

« Je t'avouerais que je suis comment dire...surprise (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) de ton message. Etonnée mais contente. Mon soutien et mes sentiments son sincères. Quoi qu'il arrive... 3 Lyla»

Il sourit, mais bien vite ses pensées revinrent vers Georg. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro, tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril...il aimait les filles, oh oui ça il les aimait, avec passion et ardeur...Laisse tomber, se dit-il, il n'y a aucun moyen, laisse tomber...et sur ces pensées, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

**8 mois plus tard**

Les choses s'étaient tassées, les gens s'étaient calmés, celles qui n'acceptaient pas étaient partie. Le groupe marchait mieux que jamais. Gustav était redevenu heureux, bien dans sa peau. Une seule chose le minait...

Lorsqu'il n'était pas concentré, lorsqu'il n'était pas sur scène ou en studio, ses pensées vagabondaient invariablement vers une seule et même personne. Son regard était sans cesse attiré vers lui. Ses mains l'obsédaient, sa peau l'appelait, sa bouche ne demandait qu'à être embrassée...

Sa vie tournait autour de lui, ses rêves ne parlaient que de lui, sans fantasmes étaient occupés par lui...

Mais « lui » était indifférent, simplement fraternel, amical...Juste lui-même. Lorsqu'il regardait Gustav ce n'était que comme son ami, son pote de (presque) toujours. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Le batteur aurait voulu tellement plus...

Georg contrairement à ce que pensait son ami, voyait, il voyait tout, les regards, la déception dans les yeux, les gestes arrêtés, les contacts désirés.

Et, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Enfin pas totalement. Il était agréable de sentir quelqu'un frémir pour vous, il est désagréable de se rendre compte que cette personne est du même sexe et que vous aimez ça. Lui, mec à filles, puis homme à femmes, lui qui menait une petite course avec Tom, lui le sex symbol hétéro, attiré par son meilleur ami...non. Impossible, impensable.

Cela le mettait en colère parfois, il essayait d'éviter Gustav. Il refusait d'être dans une position où l'attraction...le désir (!) lui ôtait toute capacité de réflexion.

Pourtant ce jour là, le hasard voulu que les deux garçons partagent leur chambre d'hôtel. Deux grands lits (heureusement !) le attendait dans cette petite suite.

« Je vais prendre une douche » annonca le blond à son ami.

« Okay, mais bouge, parce que je voudrais y aller aussi »

Gustav se déshabilla et régla l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle soit brûlante, il resta dessous un long moment, puis sortit. Il noua une serviette blanche autour de ses hanches et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, la tête posée dans les mains...Il se sentait abattu, fatigué, usé...Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais sentit un courant d'air froid s'insinuer dans la chaleur moite de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Georg en face de lui, agenouillé au sol.

Pourquoi le Georg était là? Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le savait.

Pourquoi Georg posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Gustav? Ils ne le savaient pas plus.

Pourquoi le bassiste déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami? A ce moment là, ils avaient arrêté de réfléchir.


	4. Chapter 4

Leurs yeux étaients fermés, leurs mains étaient entrelacées, leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement, leurs nez de touchaient. Mais bientôt, plus aucun de leur geste ne fût mesuré. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent, leurs dents se cognèrent, leurs mains se serrèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Un seul être de désir et d'envie.

D'un seul coup, Georg s'arracha de l'étreinte, repoussant violemment Gustav.

« NON!...non...je...je ne peux pas... »

Il se releva et sortit presque en courant, il claqua la porte de la suite et le batteur se retrouva seul, assis au bord de la baignoire.

Il lutta contre la frustration, la colère mais aussi la tristesse qui montaient en lui.Il s'habilla, prit son baladeur et s'enivra de musique violente pour ne pas penser. Il n'avait rien compris, ne voulait pas y réfléchir...retarder l'échéance de la douleur...c'était tout ce qui comptait sur l'instant.

Puis les écouteurs tombèrent de ses oreilles et il s'endormit sur le gros édredon qui recouvrait son lit. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le couvrir. C'était Georg.

« Tu vas avoir froid » lui dit-il doucement, simplement. A ce moment, tout revint, tout remonta, le coeur de Gustav s'accélera, un trou se forma dans son ventre, il se mit à trembler. Il était aussi en colère que malheureux. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Georg? Pourquoi as-tu joué avec moi? Depuis le temps, tu dois te douter de ce que je peux ressentir...? A moins que tu sois tellement préoccupé par ta petite personne que rien d'autre, ni personne d'autre ne t'intéresse, surtout pas moi... »

La façon, si douloureuse, dont Gustav avait prononcé cette phrase fit sursauter Georg. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami, crispé par la tristesse, son coeur se serra. Il fit un pas vers le lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses cuisses, il passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux. Les yeux de Gustav étaient perdus dans le vague. Georg se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il « J'ai eu peur, j'ai peur, je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni faire, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais je suis totalement perdu »

Gustav tendit la main vers lui, effleura son bras du bout des doigt, son ami frissonna.

« Je...je ne suis pas...enfin tu vois... »

« Ouais, tu n'es pas gay...pas comme moi quoi »

« Non, mais toi...toi, je t'aime » Ces derniers mots avaient été dit si doucement, que Gustav se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Je suis si fatigué » souffla Gustav « Viens... »

Ils se glissèrent ensemble sous la couette épaisse, sans un mot, le blond se plaça derrière son ami, l'enveloppa de son bras, humant son odeur...Ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Gustav était seul. Il entendait du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Georg en sortit, habillé, coiffé.

**« Hey, bien dormi? Tu veux un truc à déjeuner? »** lui lançan le bassiste

_« Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si rien n'avait changé... »_ pensa Gustav  
**  
« Non, c'est bon, merci »**

Il se leva à son tour, son visage était impassible, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Georg pesta contre lui même...Pourquoi lui faisait-il si mal? Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de temps.

La journée se passa, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fassent allusion à ce qui s'était passé le soir précédant. Après avoir dîné, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Georg s'affala sur son lit, attrapant au passage la télécommande.  
**  
« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Georg? »**

Son ami ne répondit pas, fermant juste les yeux.

**« Pourquoi fais-tu comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit? »**  
**  
« Parce que...j'ai la trouille...Parce que jsuis complètement paniqué, perdu. Jsuis amoureux de mon meilleur pote, y'a de quoi être bizarre non?!»** la peur le rendait aggressif.

**« Moi aussi, je t'aime, depuis toujours peut être »**

Georg leva vers lui ses jolis yeux verts aujourd'hui pleins de larmes. Là, Gustav paniqua carrément, Georg, pleurer, non, pas possible. Il s'avança vers lui, s'approcha du lit, attrapa sa main, le tira doucement vers lui. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux debout. Gustav serra simplement son ami dans ses bras, ressentant sa chaleur, sentant son odeur...Il leva la tête et là ce fût lui qui l'embrassa. Comme la première fois, le baiser fût tout sauf timide, mais cette fois-çi leurs mains n'étaient pas liées, elles parcouraient avidement le corps de l'autre, passant sous les tee-shirt, se promenant sur les dos musclés...

**« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas assumer » **le prévint Gustav au moment où Georg soulevait son tee-shirt.  
**  
« Je sais »** souffla l'autre.

Leurs voix étaient rauques de désir, leurs langues se cherchaient avec avidité, leurs bassins se collaient avec force. Ils ne furent pas longtemps habillés. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, en sous-vêtements, leurs deux excitations bien visibles. Gustav poussa Georg en arrière et celui-ci se retrouva assis sur le lit. Le batteur posa ses mains sur les hanches qui lui faisaient face, caressant la peau douce, il fit lentement glisser le boxer gênant, puis, doucement, effleura la virilité tendue du bout de ses doigts. Georg gémit sous la caresse. Il fit monter et descendre ses doigts si lentement, si délicatement, que ça en était presque douloureux, si bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Un désir trop longtemps contenu.  
Georg, les paupières closes, ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Gustav jouer avec l'extrémité de son sexe. Cette langue qui titillait, cette bouche qui enveloppait... allait... venait... montait...descendait...serrait...caressait... Lorsque Gustav le prit complètement en bouche, le plaisir devint quasi insupportable, si intense qu'il jouit quasiment instantanément.

Gustav se redressa, se débarrassa de son boxer à son tour, s'avança vers Georg puis lui murmura à l'oreille, **« J'ai vraiment très envie de toi, tu sais... »** Ces quelques mots eurent un effet immédiat sur son vis-à-vis dont la virilité se dressa de nouveau entre ses jambes musclés...  
**  
« Je ne sais pas comm... »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas... »** le coupa doucement Gustav **« Je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas »** lui répéta-t-il.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et fit glisser un oreiller sous ses reins. Il commenca à embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la peau fine de son aine, effleura son sexe des lèvres, fit jouer sa langue sur son ventre, sur ses tétons, pour finalement arriver à sa bouche, dont il prit possession avidemment.

Gustav humidifia ses doigts, puis délicatement, commenca à carresser l'intimité de son amant. Georg se raidit d'abord, puis le plaisir si nouveau amené par ces caresses inédites pour lui, le détendit. Une grimace passa sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, mais une voix murmura à son oreille** « Détend-toi, je t'aime, je ne te ferais pas mal »**. Sentir son souffle, entendre ces mots...Et ce doigts, ces doigts, il ne savait plus, qui bougeaient en lui...Un plaisir insensé monta depuis le bas de son ventre.  
**  
« Je vais venir en toi maintenant... »**

La sensation d'abord désagréable devint vite incontrôlable pour Georg. Gustav allait doucement, très doucement, avançant délicatement en lui. Lorsqu'il le sentit se décontracter complètement, il accélera progressivement le mouvement de ses hanches. Jusqu'à ne plus se contrôler. Ils allaient mourir, c'était impossible autrement, le plaisir était trop fort, mais rien n'aurait pû les arrêter.

Georg jouit de nouveau, entre leurs deux corps serrés. Sentant le liquide chaud, les contractions contre son ventre. Gustav se libéra à son tour. Il se retira de l'intimité de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Sans un mot, ils se levèrent ensemble, se douchèrent ensemble et s'endormirent ensemble dans le même lit...L'un contre l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Gustav était seul dans le lit, la place près de lui était froide et il faisait encore nuit. Il attrapa son portable...3h30... Il réalisa que le bruit qui l'avait réveillé provenait de la salle de bain. Il se leva et s'y rendit. La pièce était complètement embuée. La douche coulait. Georg était assis sous le jet brûlant, en sous-vêtements, les genoux pliés, la tête entre les bras. L'eau ruisselait sur lui.  
La gorge de Gustav se serra...Il s'approcha de son amant et s'assit près de lui, indifférent à l'eau qui coulait. Il passa un bras autour de épaules de Georg et lui demanda doucement :

**« hey...qu'est ce qu'il y a? »**

Georg ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il releva doucement la tête et regarda Gustav, ses yeux trahissait son mal être...

**« Je...je ne sais pas du tout en j'en suis. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Gustav, nous avons couché ensemble...»  
**  
**« Non »** rectifia Gustav **« Nous avons fait l'amour ensemble. Ce n'était pas que du sexe...Enfin j'espère... »**

**« Je flippe complètement...Tout est bouleversé...tout est... »**. Il se tut, appuya sa tête sur le carrelage et referma les yeux.

Gustav le connaissait depuis suffisament longtemps pour savoir qu'il était inutile de parler, et il connaissait suffisament la situation pour savoir que Georg avait besoin de temps...  
Il se leva, ferma les robinets, aida son ami à se relever, attrapa un peignoir et l'enveloppa dedans, fit de même pour lui. Il l'amena dans le deuxième lit, le coucha et le borda. Georg, apathique, se laissait faire...Gustav resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis rejoignit son propre lit. Il a besoin de temps pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Comme presque chaque jour, Gustav se leva le premier. Il prit le temps de s'habiller avant de réveiller Georg. Ils devaient enregister une émission télé ce matin-là.  
Il s'assit au bord du lit du bassiste, lui carressa doucement la joue.

**« Bonjour toi, il est temps de te lever, on doit partir dans une demi-heure »**

Georg lui sourit et lui dit un petit bonjour, la voix enrouée de sommeil. Puis son sourire disparu.  
**« Excuse-moi pour cette nuit »**, lui murmura-t-il.

**« C'est pas grave, je comprends...allez lève toi marmotte, on sera jamais à l'heure sinon! »**

Georg s'exécuta et alla se préparer. Ils descendirent rejoindre les jumeaux. Dans le minivan qui les emmenait vers le lieu de l'enregistrement télé, les jumeaux s'assirent ensemble comme à l'accoutumé, se chamaillant, rigolant, insouciants... Georg et Gustav s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière. D'instinct le batteur posa sa main sur celle de Georg, mêlant ses doigts et les siens. Tom se retourna vraisemblablement pour leur demander quelque chose, mais sa phrase resta en suspens, sa bouche ouvert, ses yeux arrondis quand il vit les mains de ses amis. Il se retourna alors doucement, presque tétanisé et donna un coup de coude (carrément pas discret) à Bill. Georg perçut seulement un chuchotit **« ..le savais! »**. Et les deux frères se sourirent, de façon débile, selon lui.

Arrivés sur le plateau, ils s'installèrent sur de gros canapés moelleux, enfin s'affalèrent plutôt qu'il s'y installèrent...La journaliste avait l'air, pour une fois, pas trop idiote, peut-être échapperaient-ils à l'éternel question « Pourquoi « Tokio Hotel » ? »

Les premières questions portèrent sur le nouvel album, la tournée...bref du dis et redis. Puis Gustav réalisa qu'on lui parlait...  
**« Gustav, regrettez-vous d'avoir fait votre « coming-out »? »**

La réponse était toute prête, il avait dû répéter ça des dizaines de fois :  
**  
« Non, je ne regrette absolument pas. Vivre dans le mensonge devient insupportable au bout d'un moment. Puis, j'estime que nos fans devaient savoir, elles nous donnent tellement, qu'il est normal que l'on soit sincères avec elles. »**

**« Que pensez-vous des réactions qui ont suivis votre annonce? »**

**« Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je savais que les réactions ne seraient pas vraiment enthousiastes. C'est clair, que je ne pensais pas susciter autant de... comment dire...haine? Oui c'est ça. Mais le soutient des fans et des miens, m'a permis de surmonter ça »**

**« Et vous Georg? »** demanda ironiquement la journaliste **« Pas de révélation à nous faire? Pas d'affinités particulières avec...et bien Gustav?? »  
**  
**« Non! »**répondit-il un peu trop violemment. **« J'aime les filles, je le dis et le confirme »** lança-t-il en souriant.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, étonnés. Bill se tourna vers Gustav et ce qu'il vit lui fendit le coeur. Le visage de Gustav était fermé, dur, sa main était crispée sur son jean.

L'interview continua, la journaliste interrogea Tom sur ses multiples conquêtes, il répondit à ses questions avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Lorsque l'entretien prit fin, Gustav se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Dès que les autres, fûrent hors du plateau télé, Tom se tourna vers Georg et ne dissimula pas sa colère.

**« Mais il t'a pris quoi là? Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Gustav? 20 minutes avant tu lui tiens la main et là tu...tu l'envois carrément chier!!! »**

**« Tom, tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles »**lui répondit Georg, le regard qu'il lui lança dissuada le guitariste de toute autre remarque.

Gustav avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, son visage était impassible, mais ses mains tremblait, il bouillait intérieurement. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Il sortit dehors, respirer l'air frais. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Que surtout personne ne vienne lui parler.

**« Gus'... »** c'était Georg, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

Gustav ferma les yeux, inspira.

**« Georg, je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »**

**« Ecoute... »**

**« NON, ne me parle pas. Tu n'assumes rien, tu es faible. »**

**« Je ne suis pas faible »** siffla Georg. La vérité est blessante, et la blessure appelle la colère. **« C'était une erreur, une regrettable erreur, cette nuit n'était rien, je n'ai pensé aucun des mots que j'ai prononcé. Ne t'approche plus de moi Gustav. Je ne suis pas un pédé. Ne me touche plus. JAMAIS »**

Ces mots étaient comme des poignards plantés dans le coeur du batteur. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux, sa vue se brouilla et il se laissa tomber sur le sol. La douleur était tellement intense et profonde qu'il était incapable de penser, parler ou bouger.

Georg ne put supporter cette vision, essuya rageusement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières et partit en courant, n'importe où mais loin de la douleur qu'il avait lui même provoqué...S'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter, il devenait champion à ce petit jeu.

Gustav resta prostré ainsi jusqu'à ce que Bill et Tom le relèvent, le ramènent à l'hôtel et le couchent dans son lit.

_  
Fin du Flash-Back _


	7. Chapter 7

[_POV Gustav_

_J'ai besoin de lui.  
J'ai besoin de sa force tranquille, de son calme, de son sourire.  
J'ai besoin de ses yeux.  
J'ai besoin de sa peau, de ses caresses.  
J'ai besoin de sa voix, de ses mots.  
J'ai besoin de lui._

_Mais lui, ne veut pas de moi.  
Il est partit, dans tous les sens du terme. Me laissant me débattre seul avec..ça. J'ai l'impression de me noyer, de couler, de ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface, d'étouffer, de me débattre avec des fantômes qui cherchent à m'étouffer.  
Il reviendra, pour le groupe, pas pour moi. Il me l'a dit, me l'a ordonné, je ne dois plus l'approcher, ne plus le toucher, ne plus le regarder...  
Il me hait_

_POV Georg_

_J'ai besoin de lui.  
J'ai besoin de sa candeur,son regard, sa douceur.  
J'ai besoin de sa chaleur.  
J'ai besoin de son corps, de ses mains.  
J'ai besoin de son souffle sur moi.  
J'ai besoin de lui_

_Mais je ne peux pas.  
Je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne parviens pas à aller à l'encontre ce sentiment. Il faudrait pourtant. Il me rend dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je veux m'en débarasser autant que je souhaite le garder en moi. Il me dégoute autant qu'il me charme. Il me fascine autant qu'il me répugne.  
Je lui fais mal. Je le veux, je ne le veux pas. Je lui ai dit que...pourquoi j'ai fait ça?  
Je me hais._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les semaines passèrent, plus ou moins rapidement, plus ou moins facilement. Georg et Gustav ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Les jumeaux étaient complètement désemparés. Leurs amis ne souriaient plus, ni rigolaient plus, maigrissaient... Le seul moment où ils semblaient à peu près biens, c'était en concert, en répétition, lorsqu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils savaient le mieux faire, de la musique. Mais les tensions commençaient à se faire ressentir dans le groupe. Ils n'arrivaient plus à fonctionner aussi bien qu'avant.

Gustav avait l'impression qu'il mourrait de l'intérieur, il avait si mal. La douleur était tant psychologique que physique. Il lui semblait parfois qu'il se noyait. Son coeur cognait littéralement contre sa poitrine, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, son ventre se tordait. Et ça, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ou qu'il pensait à lui. C'est à dire tout le temps. Il pensait que ça passerait, mais rien ne changeait, c'était même chaque jours pire. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps et si fort...Il aurait été capable de tout pour lui. Mais Georg l'avait rejeté, c'était même pire que ça... Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ils avaient fait l'amour, il a dit qu'il assumerait...Il lui avait donné de l'espoir. Une petite lumière dans cette trou bien sombre dans lequel il avait l'impression de se trouver depuis plusieurs années. Et maintenant, tout était bien sombre. C'était sans espoir, il fallait qu'il guérisse, vite...Mais en avait-il vraiment envie?

Georg se battait quotidiennement, à chaque seconde avec son désespoir et sa culpabilité. Il se maudissait, se haïssait. Il était en train de tout perdre, ou peut-être avait-il déjà tout perdu, son meilleur ami, son premier vrai amour, son goût pour la musique, pratiquement son envie de vivre. Parce qu'au delà de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, il savait qu'il le faisait souffrir. Il lui avait fait croire que...puis l'avait jeté. Et ça c'était pire que tout. Il le voyait chaque jour. Gustav n'avait pas l'air mieux que lui. Il mangeait peu, parlait encore moins qu'avant, souriait par habitude...lorsqu'il savait qu'il devait le faire pour ne pas trop qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il semblait pour Georg, que le fait de voir souffrir celui qui avait été son amant durant cette nuit magnifique, le blessait encore plus que cet amour qu'il savait en lui désormais, bien qu'il soit sans doute là depuis longtemps...  
Plus il réfléchissait, plus il regrettait, plus il se trouvait vraiment idiot. PUTAIN! Mais c'est pas croyable de gâcher sa vie pour ma putain de fierté, et de gâcher ma vie en même temps. Parce que, merde, mais sans lui...c'est pas possible. Je coule complètement.

Tout à ses pensées, Georg n'entendit pas que l'on rentrait dans sa chambre, il s'en rendit compte lorsque une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna vers son propriétaire.

**« Tu n'es pas descendu dîner...encore »** la voix de Bill, trahissait plus l'inquiétude que la réprobation.

**« Pas faim... »**répondit Georg d'une voix quasiment inaudible  
**  
« Faut que tu parles à quelqu'un, tu sais, tu peux pas supporter ça tout seul... »**  
**  
« Mouais...Bein pas à Tom déjà »**

**« Pourquoi? »** demanda l'androgyne

**« Tu as vu comme il a réagit l'autre jour...il m'a hurlé dessus »**lui répondit-il, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

**« Hé mais tu le connais pas encore depuis le temps? C'est pas vraiment un modèle de retenue et de subtilité... Mais si tu veux, moi, je suis là... » **ajouta-t-il doucement

Georg leva alors les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

**« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus...je suis un salaud, je ne vaux rien »**commença le musicien.

**« Au lieu de te poser en victime, commence par me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça. » l**'interrompit Bill.

**« Parce que tu as vu comment les gens ont réagi quand Gus **(son coeur se serra) **l'a annoncé? Tu as vu ce que les fans ont dit et fait? Tu as vu les blogs, les forums?? Et tu crois que les gens vont penser quoi? J'ai la trouille tout simplement.»  
**  
**« Les gens tu les emmerdes, Georg. C'est ce qu'à fait Gus. Il a été fort. Courageux. Il a arrêté de mentir, il a arrêté de se mentir. Ceux qui n'acceptent pas, tu n'as pas besoin de les avoir dans ta vie. Les autres sont là pour toi. Nous on est là pour toi. On l'était hier et on le sera demain. »  
**  
**« Nan, mais c'est trop facile. Tu ne vis pas ça. Tu crois que ma famille va réagir comment? Pis même, jsuis un mec, un mec ça se prend pas des bi... »  
**  
**« Tu sais quoi Georg, ta gueule. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu ne penses pas le tiers des choses que tu racontes. Mais depuis quand t'as peur des autres toi?! »**

Georg ne répondit rien.

**« Tu ne crois pas qu'au lieu de te lamenter, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de réparer tes conneries. T'as tout foutu en l'air. Bouge toi maintenant, fait quelque chose!! »**

Bill était volontairement dur dans ses propos, il voulait faire sortir son ami de son apathie, provoquer une réaction. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Georg se leva brusquement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il sera les poings.

**« Bill, franchement, ferme la. Tu ne sais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'as jamais vécu ça. Tu n'imagines pas le quart de la douleur que je peux ressentir. Je m'en veux à mort. Je ne peux plus rien faire. J'ai tout gâché, c'est fini, tout est fini. » acheva-t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
**  
Bill se leva, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, se tourna vers Georg et dit doucement :  
**  
« Au point où vous en êtes...ça ne coûte rien d'essayer... »**

Puis il sortit. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, Georg se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et commença à pleurer. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était submergé par les émotions contradictoires. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, sans jamais se tarir... Lorsque enfin, ses yeux redevinrent sec. Il se leva, il avait pris sa décision. Il allait le faire pour Gustav, pour lui. Maintenant. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre...Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Il se doucha longuement. Puis il s'assit au bureau installé dans sa chambre. Et commença à écrire.


	8. Chapter 8

Gustav était allongé sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit vide, il évitait de penser, ça faisait trop mal. Esquiver les pensées douloureuses, il devenait très fort pour ça. Il fût distrait de ses efforts par un petit bruit, comme un frottement. Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'où provenait le bruissement. Et il aperçut une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était écrit son prénom. Il l'ouvrit, sortit le feuillet qui s'y trouvait et reconnu l'écriture de Georg. Georg? Écrire une lettre? La surprise l'emporta sur la colère et il commença à lire.

_Gustav, _

J'imagine que tu dois m'en vouloir, même pire que ça...je le comprends parfaitement...Mais je t'en prie, lis cette lettre, après je te laisserai définitivement tranquille...

J'ai été idiot...même pire. Le pire des salauds. Je t'ai fait mal. Je t'ai blessé. C'est difficile à croire mais ce n'était pas volontaire, je n'assumais pas cette attirance. J'ai eu peur. La peur rend idiot.  
Et je suis idiot, car je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Mais aussi...mon premier amour, je crois, la seule personne que j'ai aimé sincèrement. Je ne devrais pas parler au passé, parce que mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes.  
J'avais peur du qu'en dira-t-on, des jugements, d'être faible, je me dégoûtais, je ne comprenais pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai peur de t'avoir définitivement perdu.  
Je me croyais fort et en fait non. J'ai été ridicule et faible.

On se connaît depuis toujours, le premier à qui tu as dit que tu aimais les garçons, c'était moi, tu avais tellement honte à l'époque. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur de décevoir les gens, et de me décevoir. Je t'ai répondu que tu ne pourrais jamais me décevoir et que ce que les gens disaient tu devais t'en foutre. Je t'ai dit ça...et moi...je choisis la facilité...je me suis dit hétéro...c'est tellement plus aisé à vivre...Je me suis trahi et pire que tout je t'ai trahi.

Je suis tombée amoureux de toi...c'est dur à accepter, j'ai perdu mes repères, je devenais quelqu'un qui me faisait honte...Je paniquais complètement chaque fois que je me rendais compte que ce que je ressentait pour toi dépassait la simple relation fraternelle que nous avions construite depuis si longtemps...

Et puis, cette nuit, cette nuit là a tout changé. Nous avons fait l'amour ensemble, pour la première fois, sûrement pour la dernière. Ta douceur, ton amour m'ont totalement bouleversé. Là, j'ai compris que je t'aimais à un point inimaginable. Sauf que la panique, la peur et ma maudite fierté surtout m'ont fait tout gâcher...Je regrette tellement ces choses que j'ai dite...Je n'ai jamais pensé ça...Je suis désolé...sincèrement désolé.

Ces quelques mots ne changeront sûrement pas les choses mais maintenant tu sais...Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas supporter la souffrance que tu affiches, je ne peux pas être autrement qu'avec toi. Je le sais maintenant...

Je t'aime  
Georg

La surprise avait supplanté la colère. Sa rancoeur s'était atténuée au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Que Georg écrive une lettre était une chose surprenante, mais qu'il reconnaisse ses « erreurs » l'était encore plus. Il avait mis de côté sa fierté.

Gustav décida d'aller le voir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal, vraiment mal...mais...  
Il sortit et...Georg était assis dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**« Viens »** lui dit simplement Gustav d'une voix neutre.

Il se leva alors et suivit le batteur dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Gustav s'était assis sur un fauteuil et lui tournait le dos.

**« Je t'ai haïs tu sais... »**

**« je... »**

**« Non, laisse moi parler Georg. Je t'ai haïs parce que tu m'as fait mal, mais aussi parce que tu t'es montré faible. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, Georg, tu n'es pas peureux. Tu ne crains pas les autres. Tu les emmerdes comme tu dis. Je me suis remis en question.. Tu m'aimes mais tu me rejettes. Tu n'assumes rien, toi si franc. Je ne comprenais pas ou je ne voulais pas comprendre. Et puis je me suis rappelé à quel point j'avais eu peur moi aussi. J'ai tellement appréhendé le moment où tu allais savoir...où tout le monde allait savoir. Je me suis rappelé ce que c'était de savoir et de ne pas vouloir. De vouloir et ne de plus savoir. Georg, je t'aime et je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose. Que tu me dises que tu es prêt, que tu es capable d'affronter ça, avec moi...pour nous. »  
**  
Georg se trouvait maintenant derrière le fauteuil où était installé Gustav.

**« Je suis navré...pour tout...je t'aime...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi »**

**« Je prends ça pour un oui? »**

**« Oui... »** souffla Georg.

Gustav se leva alors. S'approcha de son ami. Déposa un simple baiser sur ces lèvres. Un baiser de pardon, d'amour et de promesse.


End file.
